


Padfoot was the first dog Remus ever got to pet…

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dog - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, One Shot, Sad, Softness, Sweet, Sweetness, Touch, Werewolf, Werewolves, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Remus finds a pack.





	Padfoot was the first dog Remus ever got to pet…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [here](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/post/171153639308/padfoot-was-the-first-dog-remus-ever-got-to-peturl)
> 
> Let me know what you think, and hit me up on Tumblr!

The Lupin’s didn’t have any pets, and he only ever came across a few dogs, but was too shy to ask their very big (adult) owners. 

Then he was bit.

They moved to the country, to safety, to isolation.

The animals stayed far away from Remus, and there were no loose dogs in the country.

When Remus went to London, the dogs would whimper and tuck their tails trying to get away, or they’d bare their teeth, snarling, and snapping at him.

During the school year, there were no dogs at the school, and Remus quickly learned in Care of Magical Creatures that he didn’t have much better luck with magical animals either.

So, it wasn’t until he was 15, when with his own eyes he saw his best friend, the boy whom he loved, transform right in front of him, into a dog for him,  _for him_ , that he got the chance. Padfoot immediately bounded into Remus’s lap, licking his face, nuzzling at his hand, begging to be pet. Tentatively, and with tears in his eyes for love for his friends, with relief, excitement, and utter joy, Remus stroked Padfoot’s soft, _so so soft fur,_  and knew everything was going to get better. 


End file.
